The man in black
by Themanlygamer
Summary: Goku Black ensures his survival. Neutral!Goku Black (bad summary, story is better)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry for the long ass hiatus (for those who read my other stories). I guess i had writers block, but i really wanted to get this out. May only be a one shot, guess it would depend on how well it does.**

 **I do not own db/dbz/super.**

Goku Black was glaring at the man next to him. Zamasu asked again, holding his earring in his hand "Do you want to fuse or not?" he was getting annoyed with Goku Black's antics in the situation. "I refuse." Goku Black has run the idea of him fusing with zamasu through his head a few dozen times, only one of which ended with them victorious.

Black had more time to think of everything as they fought Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks then everyone else in the city. If zamasu and he were to fuse, he doubted the immortality from the wish would be as effective. Furthermore, while goku black is the only powerhouse in his team, if

Goku and Vegeta fused, he doubted even his infinitely rising strength would match the might of merged Goku and Vegeta long enough without being defeated. Then there was the possibility that you could fuse 3 people, while merged zamasu would only be two people if they fused.

Or even worse, if goku black overlooked the chance that they missed a god who is severely stronger than him, that could kill him in the future.

The man just simply didn't see a way of winning if he stayed with zamasu.

Goku and Vegeta were looking at them, sweatdrop coming from their brow in confusion.

"What do you mean you refuse?!" Zamasu said.

"I'm sorry, it's not you, it's me. Wait no, that can't be right, we're the same person." Goku Black said. "W- what's that supposed to mea-" Zamasu spat out before he was sliced by a scythe Goku Black made. "W-why?" Zamasu urged out.

"in order for me to ensure my survival of this battle, I have chosen to defeat you in combat. I believe this will be a very tough battle considering you are immortal, but i may grow in power enough to beat you. That, and- hey, Goku! Vegeta! Can you two fuse and help me?" Goku Black finished. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other, then whispered to each other in a huddle. Goku started,"Is this a trap or something?" Vegeta responded with,"maybe. That being said, we should trust him if this is the turning point in his resolve to possibly become better."

they went back and forth, goku mentioning Black killing his family, and vegeta countering with him killing all of his friends when they were younger. After a short, heated debate that lasted half a minute, they chose to fuse into Gogeta.

Zamasu knew he couldn't get away, because two out of the three people he had to face had instant transmission.

Gogeta went blue, and started to rush zamasu, punching him around effortlessly. None of these were hurting zamasu, but he knew he would have died long ago without that wish. Gogeta kneed zamasu in the face two times, then kicked him from the chin whilst flipping, then raised his hand. Gogeta turned around, face looking mad, then threw his attack at zamasu while Zamasu tried to charge him. Zamasu felt tingly, like there was spiders all over him, then he started to disappear into nothing.

 **Huh, guess i didn't need to do anything.** Black thought. **That would've been bad if i took that, since i'm not as durable** he observed.

Gogeta made a pop noise and turned back into Goku and Vegeta. Goku landed on his chest, and a click could be heard. Goku reached into his pocket and saw that the click came from the zeno button. Suddenly, in a bright light, zeno appeared in his glory, face showing little to no fucks on his face due to its shape. "where am I?" Zeno looked around aimlessly. "Zeno!" Goku shouted cheerfully. "Who are you?" Zeno replied back. "You don't remember me? Aw whatever. Hey, do you want to come with us?" Goku questioned with a pure hearted smile on his face. "yea, ok." Zeno said.

Everyone went into the time machine, feeling squished together. "This'll only last a moment," Trunks said to everyone in the ship. He then pulled a lever, causing the ship to vanish from the future and land back in present day capsule corp.

Beerus was in a lawn chair, Whis doing the same, both drinking a refreshing smoothie. **This is so delicious!** Beerus thought **I need more of these.**

Beerus and whis noticed a flashing was coming, similiar to the one the time machine produced, causing them to loosen from their invisible flinching. The time machine was fully visible, and the window top popped open. Several people came out right away. These being: Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Mai.

After these 4 people got out, Zeno flew up, causing Beerus to run up, instantly bowing, Whis followed suite.

Goku Black flew out of the machine, dusting himself off. He observed his surroundings, then realised if the need came, he would transform and fight his way out if anyone wanted to fight him. He cracked his neck to both sides, before starting to walk off. Beerus got up from his position and ran up to Black. "Where do you think your going?" Beerus asked. "Why does that matter? I'm not bothering you." He said comically in an irritated voice. "Because, for all I know, you could just try to wish for immortality and finish your 'plan'," Beerus practically shouted, "you either stay with me or Goku for safety reasons." Beerus finished. "And if I refuse?" Goku black asked. Beerus slowly raised his hand, pointed at Black.

GB glanced at Goku, and Beerus was making a face and signs saying danger. GB looked back at Beerus and said, "Fine, I'll stay with Goku."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this was a faster chapter than usual. Anyhow, here ya go.**

 **I do not own dbs.**

Goku was already next to Black, and started to grow a very excited face and nearly started to jump up and down. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Don't do that. Ever." Goku Black sighed, facepalming.

"You're no fun. C'mon, let's have a sparring match." Goku asked, smiling while patting Black's back. "Fine, but i'ma need one of those healing items you have since i'm pretty drained on stamina." Black replied, slightly hunched.

"Spar? That sounds like fun! I hope it'll look good!" Zeno said. "looks like i no longer have a choice now anyway." Goku Black stated.

"here ya go." Goku tossed him one from his bag he had next to his hip. Black caught it and put it into his mouth. Moments later, Goku Black's hair flew up, turning into a perfect color, going super saiyan rosé.

Goku shouted, and he suddenly had a blue aura as he was covered in a shiny substance. It broke away, and his smile was as bright as his blue hair.

"Let's do this." Black said, using the same pose as Goku was. Goku remembered something and said, "you may have been stronger than me, but i still have a trick up my sleeve. KAIO-KEN!"

his aura flickered, and it was blue with a crimson red outside. "What?!" Black shouted out of shock. Black could feel Goku's power outgrow his own, multiplying heavily. In the back of his head he knew that if he were to get hurt, he would become stronger, but Goku was still a promising fighter to work with now that he thought about it.

Black pulled the powerful scythe from his hand, and swung it at Goku before he finished charging to a x5 multiplier. Black smiled, knowing that the scythe was too much to handle for him and observed.

Beerus jumped in and kicked the slash away from Goku, surprising Black. "you can't kill him!" Beerus shouted.

Zeno looked at Beerus, voice drenched in disappointment. "No fight?"

Beerus's voice caught in his throat, and went down on the ground to bow. "it's just, we don't need anyone dying, omni king sir."

"Aww. Fine." Zeno said.

Black went to Goku, and asked, "what was that technique?" Goku replied with, "It's called kaioken. It multiplies one's power by how much they want, putting a stain on the person in the process."

"Can you teach me it?" Black asked. "No. You're power is already always rising, so you don't need it." Black frowned, before remembering himself copying Goku's techniques already, like instant transmission.

Black stood up straight, and shouted, "KAIOKEN!" he felt his body surge, and his stomach growled. Looking down, his mouth nearly watered at the thought of something to eat instead of drinking tea all day like he used to.

"Looks like you want something to eat. I can't help with that right now though, since I need to take Zeno back to his place. You can come along with and we can eat on the way if you'd like." Goku passively said, causing Black to instantly want to tag along. "Alright, Son Goku. Lets get going."

Goku put his hand on Zeno's shoulder, Goku Black put his hand on Goku's shoulder, and Goku used instant transmission to teleport to the supreme kai of the 7th universe. (I know he was in the future, but ima just say he was on the kai world)

 **To be continued**

 **I also take suggestions into consideration, since i'm just improvising at this point**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own dbz and super. Obviously.**

 _What's he doing?_ Black thought to himself as he followed Goku. Goku was looking at the sky, having a concentrated look on his face.

"you doing alright?" Black asked, waiting for a response.

"yea, you too." Goku replied, not making sense.

This was happening quite a lot throughout the day. Goku seemed to keep going in the same direction, as if he was following a sort of beacon. Black hated this. Today was the day Goku was going to fight him as promised (cuz its not like they always fight) a week ago, but apparently Goku had different plans.

"Seriously, stop it. If you don't tell me why you're acting like this, I WILL fight you, and I WILL destroy you."

"that's nice," Goku said in reply, distracted.

Black growled before disappearing from where he was, reappearing infront of Goku, fist in his chest. Goku gagged, before being flown back and hitting the street (they were in west city btw).

Goku stood up, angry face on him. "Why'd you hit me?" Goku asked, gripping his stomach in pain.

"answer me next time, saiyan." Black cracked his knuckles, and went rosé.

"I wanted to fight you after Hit, but fine." Goku said, before going blue.

"Hit? Who's that?" Black asked, questioning him with a rather funny tone. Goku charged without giving him an answer. _Come on, you can remember,_ Black was thinking, _you heard that name somewhere._

Goku appeared to go for a solid punch to the head, but actually made an afterimage and sweeped from the left. Black had blocked the first punch, but knew he couldn't react to the second and went flying through a railway. Goku went for another punch after going where black was going to be at before Black was there. This however, was a bad choice and Black prepared for this maneuver and disappeared.

Goku looked in every direction, but couldn't find him. He flew to the ground to take a breathe.

"HEY GOKU!" Black shouted from really high in the sky. Goku looked up, sun blazing in his eyes. "TAKE-" Goku heard Black stop shouting, still looking at where Black was.

"THIS!" Black used instant transmission to close the gap between the two, and Goku gave a look of horror as Black thrust his hands forward. Black had charged a kamehameha without shouting out the name.

This had damaged Goku quite a lot, even more than usual since Goku didn't have his guard up all the way.

Black rushed to Goku and went for an uppercut, but Goku deflected the shot and did the 'one inch punch' right at Black's heart. He coughed spit, and then smiled before becoming even stronger.

In return, Goku's aura blazed a crimson red around the blue, and the two charged at one another.

Black was unleashing a flurry of punches, Goku blocking all of them. Except one, which got through and gave Goku's eye. Goku backed up and clutched his eye for a second in pain, before getting back to the fight.

To finish the battle, Black stretched his arm out to the side, a large pink blade was made, and he shouted, "Taste my blade!" he charged to Goku, and pushed Goku back enough for Black to send a bunch of small ki blades to puncture Goku and froze Goku in place. _Not again… Dammit._ Goku thought to himself.

"Are we done? Or do you want me to detonate the needle-"

"NO, we can be done." Goku said, sweat dropping.

Goku Black flew over and cut the needles off of Goku.

"Alright saiyan, lead the way."

"To Hit? I mean, why do you wanna go so bad?"

"I should ask the same," Black replied. Goku thought about it, and said, "I don't know. He just... does things, y'know?"

Goku walked to an empty forest, Black hiding in the shadows behind him, ki unnoticeable behind him. _This is going to be fun_ Black thought.

 **Again, let me emphasize. Leave a** **review** **of what you** _ **might**_ **want to see and I** _ **might**_ **incorporate it into the story. This was a short chapter, but I wanted to make a fight scene since I blue-balled you guys last chapter. And since there will be another fight scene next chapter… yea.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own DragonBall Super.**

Goku Black was hiding behind a tree, watching his counterpart walking a path into a small clearing.

Goku immediately went into his blue form, and he was seemingly trying to sense something.

"Hey, Hit! I know you're behind that big pillar of a rock!" Goku shouted.

"not quite," Hit walked from out of nowhere, hands in his pockets. "someone wants you dead. If you don't ever show your face anywhere again, then I wouldn't have to kill you."

Goku looked at Hit, starting with a calm face, "I'm gonna have to decline your offer."

"very well," Hit finished, before he raised his fist, aimed for Goku's heart.

Goku froze for a second, before he raised his hand, ball of ki in hand, ready to charge. As he was about to take a step, Hit already threw his punch forward. Goku stumbled, his chest crumbled as a hole appeared.

Black was more distracted by Hit's mysterious skills than Goku dying, which is saying something. ' _ **How can he hit people from a distance strong enough to kill humans like Goku?'**_ He thought as he saw Goku's ki blast from a few moments ago rise into the sky.

As Hit was about to take his leave, Black jumped down. "Hey. You're not done here."

Hit turned around quickly, and glanced between the dead body and the seemingly same dead body standing.

"was that a clone or an afterimage?" Hit asked.

"nope," Black stated, smiling. He cracked his neck before his hair turned a shade of bright pink. He smiled, his aura dancing divinely around his body.

"That's not the blue form you just showe-" Hit spat out before Black charged and punched Hit in the stomach. Hit flew back a good couple feet and landed, then stood in his fighting stance after he got over the pain in his gut.

"Simple. The one you killed wasn't me. Now that that saiyan is out of the way…" Goku Black was feeling excited. He was about to fight a guy who one shot his counterpart. He was about to flex on this dude when he suddenly disappeared completely.

"where did he…?" Hit reappeared as fast as he disappeared. ' _ **Behind'**_ was all Black could think before he felt a pain ringing in a pressure point in his back. He stumbled before he turned around, attempting to slash at the man. However, the blade somehow completely passed through the assassin unharmed. Using this to his advantage, Hit pulled back for a punch aimed at Goku Black's heart, but he narrowly dodged the deadly blow.

Black kept trying punches and sword slashes, but Hit wasn't affected in the slightest. Black even tried Divine Lasso, but the needles passed right through him! What's worse is that Hit could still attack him while Black can't to him. Well, he didn't try… that's it! Black made a scythe from his large ki blade like he did before. He slashed the air, causing a large slash to appear in the air. Hit could feel it's immense power coming from the slash, and had no choice but to dodged.

"you thought you could beat me in one shot? But that attack was much too slow…"Hit started looking at his opponent, but Goku Black just simply pointed at something behind Hit.

"Check again," Black said, smiling in victory. Hit turned, and saw what looked like a tear in the very universe. "I've done this attack before, but now I've nearly mastered it by me simply being myself."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hit asked, still staring at the cut in space-time.

"I improve at a rate far faster than any mere saiyan can achieve based on pain or anger." Black confidently stated.

Before Hit could say more, pink smoke poured out of the tear, starting to form clones of Goku Black.

They formed circles around Hit, each glaring at the purple man.

"so, you improve at a constant rate as well? That just made things more interesting." Hit went into time skip and casually went up to the first circle of clones and punched the smoke out of them with a single punch each. Before he went out of the time skip however, Hit noticed the big scratch in the fabric of time unaffected by his time skip. By the time he got out of the time skip, the clones were already back to how they were: clones.

' _ **Shit, it seems like the portal is completely changing the outcome of how this battle could possibly go.'**_ Hit had thought.

"Did you do something to the clones? That was fast, but it seems whatever it is that you did was useless. Now that I got you cornered, tell me how you move so fast and how i wasn't able to hurt you earlier."

"You truly are remarkable, Son Goku," Hit started, "but I thought you already knew?"

' _ **So, Goku knows…'**_

"I thought I already told you that I'm not Goku. Ah well, I'll just ask him than. Now, get out here." Black finished looking out to a specific tree. Goku stepped out, scratching his head sheepishly while smiling. "how'd you know I was behind there?"

"How would I not?" Black retorted. He came out of rosé, causing both the rip and the clones to disappear.

"If you're not Goku, then how is he still alive? I thought I punched your heart and collapsed it." Hit said, confused.

"Oh yeah, speaking of which. That wasn't nice Hit! You didn't even give me a chance or a fight." Goku shouted, slightly mad tone of voice.

"You didn't answer my question…" Hit trailed off.

"I revived myself with a ki blast. Now, I think your ride is here." Goku pointed at both Vados and champa who were sitting.

"that was a good fight Hit! You almost had him!" Champa screamed out.

"How long have you been there?" Hit asked, sweatdropping.

"Since Goku died." Vados said. "now, shall we go you two?"

 _ **Now, this was a pretty fun chapter. That being said, I hope it gets better with the next… however it goes. Remember, you can write suggestions and stuff through reviews, but now i can think of what i would want in the story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own DragonBall Super.**

 **AN: this is based off of the anime, not the manga. Meaning anything only mentioned in the manga stays there.**

Goku was farming. And of course, Black had to come along. Goku was wearing his farming clothes, and while Goku Black did love his clothes, he did only have the one and needs to be washed, so he had to wear Goku's Gi. He was actually gonna go to a clothes store and ask for more, but he just had to bear with it until he had time to **(Just like everyone else, I don't know how he got his clothes, so...).**

"hurry it up." Black was standing around, tapping his foot.

"gimme a minute! If I knew how to do it without the tractor, I'd finish it in a few seconds!" Goku was getting just as annoyed as Black. Black was glancing around, and saw a flying truck come from the horizon. It sounded like the engine shot and the car slowed down.

The car stopped by bouncing out of a pothole and went flying. It crashed right into Black, unaffecting him. The men who were inside flew outside right through the window. Black kept his eyes on him.

"Hey, are you OK?" they ran up to Black, trying to look for injuries. "Sorry for hitting you like that. Our car broke down and I couldn't really control it anymore," the driver pointed at himself.

"Hey, Goku?"

"Yea?"

"If you get hurt by these guys, I will kick your ass."

"Why would these guys try to hurt us-"

The few that weren't farming pulled out machine guns and pistols. Goku and Black both ran up to the enemies. While Goku was flicking them unconscious, Black was viciously back handing them, smile spread across his face.

When they were all down, they turned around to head back to the tractor, but one of the attackers got up from his thought to be knocked out position and shot Goku. It bounced right off Goku's arm and gave him an incredibly small scrape. Black stabbed the man back onto the ground.

Black was about to destroy the saiyan, but thought better. They had more important things to worry about. The mortal had gotten Whis to bring them to Beerus's planet, where there they could train. Whis and Goku had began battling once they got there, Black and Beerus watching from lawn chairs. Whis was dodging everything Goku was throwing at them, the only times he didn't was when he caught Goku's punch with a finger. Goku decided to go ssj blue on Whis, however the angel was unaffected by the amazing wind pressure coming off him. It did however lower as Goku controlled it more.

Goku charged. Whis seemed to still have a huge advantage over him, but the saiyan only smiled in return. Goku stopped for a second, and had a face that looked like he remembered something. He slowly flew down, and touched the ground. Whis followed, unsure with where Goku was going with this. He reached into his pocket.

"Hey Beerus, look. It's the zeno button. I'm gonna go and remind Zeno of the tournament he promised."

"Oh, are you going to try and do something reckless that I can not allow in my face?"

"Hey look. This side calls zeno here, and this side brings me to him." He pointed to the button.

"Zeno's unpredictable and dangerous. He could destroy all the universe at once, and you're suggesting to just ask for a tournament to be held? I always knew you were a liability." Beerus stuck out his hand, palm forward. Black finally got up from his lawn chair.

Goku grunted, and pretended to throw the button high into the air. Due to the different angle he was from Beerus, Black got a better view of his hand and saw the button never leave his hand, so he rushed to Goku. By the time Goku showed Beerus that he still had the button, Black latched onto Goku's shoulder before he left.

They were immediately brought to Zeno's castle. The grand priest was already at the front, greeting them. Goku walked forward, Black following shortly behind. The walk to the room the Zenos were in was small. The one on the right jumped up with a huge smile on his face, the other following less enthusiastically. " Son Goku! Goku Black!" the 2 jumped up, remembering the last time they met (off-screen). "What'cha doin here?" they echoed each other.

"Hey, present time Zeno! Remember the time when you promised a multiversal tournament?" the Zeno on the left looked over and saw the other zeno on the right think for a second, and claimed it was his idea. "So, you ever gonna do it?"

"Sure!" the powerful midgets laughed and danced around at the thought of a tournament.

"Alright!" the grand priest began, "It's settled. I will give you along with other universes more details on the when and where later. Now, off you go."

 **The next day**

Tired, Goku Black flopped on a lawn chair next to Beerus. How could ChiChi get so mad over something like him not doing labor like his counterpart. It was not only boring, but she should realise that them training has been crucial for her and other's survival, Black thought. He sighed before he reached out to the bowl and snatched and ate some grapes before Beerus could complain.

"Hey! Those are MY grapes! You dare challenge a GoD!?" the purple cat sat up.

Black turned over to face him, "You say that as though I am not a god as well."

Beerus pressed his hand against his chest. "I said GoD, not god. I referred to myself as in GoD, which is short for God of Destruction."

Black shrugged. "Whatever. They're just grapes, and I'm sure you've already ate a bunch due to their deliciousness."

Fuming, Beerus stood up. Before he could make a word in protest, a portal appeared and the Grand Priest came down, walking on imaginary steps.

Whis walked out of the trunk of the enormous tree, Goku in tow. Goku looked dead tired from all the scratches, but Whis forced him to stay on his feet. The first thing that caught Goku's attention was the most important, being the Grand Priest.

Beerus was constantly bowing at unimaginable speeds, looking like a machine, and Black had his head down just enough to be considered a bow. Black's current goal was to surpass everyone here, but for now he had to show respect where respect is due.

"the date has not been set for the tournament yet. However, in 3 human hours we will start the pre exhibition match,where it's basically like a warm up." the Grand Priest pointed over to a patch of grass. A white outline in the shape of a square appeared. "When it's been 3 hours, stand in that box. It will bring you to said destination. The actual tournament has been decided how the winners and losers will be rewarded, but will be disclosed once everyone arrives at the exhibition match." He turned and walked up to the portal before disappearing.

The skinny cat dropped to the ground. He was sweating profusely. He exhaled a pent up breath in relief… before turning back to the black wearing ex-kai to shout at him. He was lifted from his shirt, but stopped caring to the point of not paying attention. He dropped Black, and turned to Goku. The ex-kai slapped his washed gi he usually had on to get rid of any dust. In one swift motion, Black sat back down and grabbed a handful of grapes.

This was gonna take a long time.

 **And that's that. Sorry for the wait, and little content. I hope you enjoyed though.**


End file.
